Jetix Wiki
LIST OF JETIX renuns on from back of 24 of december 10: 59 countries of north América,central america and Caribbean,south america,Africa,Australia and asia and australia citys of world A angry birds toons *Aaron Stone *A.T.O.M. *Atom Ant *Atomic Betty *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Avengers earth mightiest heroes *Animaniacs *Angry Beavers B *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Bakugan: New Vestroia *Batman: The Animated Series *Ben 10 *ben 10 omniverse *Beyblade *Beyblade: Burst *Beyblade: G-Revolution *Beyblade: Metal Fury *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Beyblade: V-Force *Blue Dragon *battle b daman *b daman crossfire *b daman fireblast C *Captain Flamingo *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Chaotic *Chaotic: M'arrillian Invasion *Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City *Cosmic Quantum Ray *cardcaptors D *Deltora Quest *Dexter's Laboratory *Digimon: Data Squad *Digimon: Digital Monsters *digimon tamers *digimon frontier *Dragon Ball Z kai *Dragon Booster *Duel Masters F *Fantastic Four (1994) *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *futari wa pretty cure G *Gargoyles *Get Ed *gi joe renegades *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Goosebumps *galactik football *GoAnimate H *huntik I *Inspector Gadget *Iron Man(1994) *Iron Man: Armored Adventures J *Jackie Chan Adventures *Jonny Quest *Justice League/Justice League Unlimited K *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Kim Possible *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! L *League of Super Evil M *Medabots *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Monster Buster Club *Monsuno: World Masters *Mighty Ducks *Men in Black: TAS *Magical Doremi N *Naruto *Naruto: Shippuden *NASCAR Racers O *Oban Star-Racers =powerpuff girls 1998 poweuff girls z powerpuff girls 2006 powerpuff girls z 2008 Powerpuff girls Powerpuff girls and powerpuff girls z powerpuff girls z is back powerpuff girls is back =powerpuff girls and powerpuff girls z is back P *Pinky and the Brain *Pokemon *Pokemon: Advanced *Pokemon: Advanced Battle *Pokemon: Advanced Challenge *Pokemon: Battle Frontier *Pokemon: Black and White *Pokemon BW: Adventures in Unova *Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies *Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl *Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension *Pokemon DP: Galactic Battles *Pokemon DP: Sinnoh League Victors *Pokemon: Johto League Champions *Pokemon: Master Quest *Pokemon: The Johto Journeys *Pokemon The Series: Sun and Moon *Pokemon The Series: XY *Pokemon the Series: XYZ *Popeye *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Power Rangers Dino Supercharge *Power Rangers DinoThunder *Power Rangers In Space *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Ninja Steel *Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Power Rangers Operation: Overdrive *Power Rangers R.P.M. *Power Rangers Samurai *Power Rangers S.P.D. *Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel *Power Rangers Super Samurai *Power Rangers Time Force *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers Wild Force *Power Rangers Zeo *Pucca *Pucca the Movie (DreamWorks Animation SKG) *Peanuts R *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Rurouni Kenshin *rl stine the nightmare room *rl stine the haunting hour *regular show S *Sailor Moon *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *what new Scooby-Doo *scooby-doo mystery incorporated *Shinzo *Silver Surfer *Sonic X *Speed Racer The Next Generation *Speed Racer *Spider-Man(1995) *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends *Spider-Man Unlimited *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Trek *Static Shock *STG Frog *Superman: The Animated Series *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! T *Teen Titans *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1980 *The Aquabats Super Show! *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *The Avengers: United They Stand *The Incredible Hulk (1996) *The Loud House *The Mummy: The Animated Series *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) and (Blisstina Utonium) *The Real Ghostbusters *The Spectacular Spider-Man *The Tick *The Troop *Thundercats (2011) *Transformers Animated *Transformers Armada *Transformers Cybertron *Transformers Energon *Transformers: Generation 1(formerly known as The Transformers) *Transformers Prime/Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Totally Spies *team galaxy U *Ultimate Spider-Man V *Voltron force W *W.I.T.C.H. X *X-Men (1992) *X-Men: Evolution Y *Yin Yang Yo! *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds *Yu-Gi-Oh! zexal *YuYu Hakusho Z *Zoids: Chaotic Century *Zoids: Fuzors *Zoids: New Century new jetix shows Xenomon Dreamon Magical Sweet bakery New medabots other new jetix shows * Baseball fighters * Chess monsters * Hockey star *Haunted japan. *my sister is evil *Megaman x anime *marvin the goalkeeper * nerf anime *pretty cure series *sailor moon go *super smash bros anime *seven girls big adventures *The Haunted Mansion: The series *the Awesome Spies *The magical show *The Robot girl scouts super show *the cosplay ninja girl show *Uno anime *Wizard 101 anime *yugioh heroes *girls card fight *rl stine once upon a time movies =ice age ice age 2 ice age 3 ice age 4 ice age 5 rio rio 2 shrek shrek 2 shrek the third shrek forever affter madagascar madagascar scape 2 africa madagascar 3 kung fu panda kung fu panda 3 shark tale wallace and gromit the curse of the rabbit Wall-e antz chicken run bee movie the croods bolt home la leyenda de la llorona la leyenda de las momias de Guanajuato la leyenda de chupacabras la leyenda del charro negro open season open season 2 open season 3 open season 4 a bug's life finding nemo finding dory ben 10 secret of omnitrix teen titans go to the movie teen titans mission tokio powerpuff girls movie tom and jerry movie tom and jerry back to oz= * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie * Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card * Digimon: The Movie * Doug's 1st Movie * Aladdin * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * The Incredibles * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys * Pokémon: The First Movie * Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 * Pokémon 3: The Movie * Pokémon 4Ever * Pokémon Heroes * Up * Wreck-It Ralph * toy story * toy story 2 * toy story 3 * cars * cars 3 * monsters inc * yugioh the movie * beyblade the movie * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin * sky high disney xd * me and my japanese spirit * newsman and monster * tai chu eggs * the marching band * jordan and the forces of evil * my clock is a human girl toon disney * evil genius girl * sailor high * the cosplay dragon maid show * derek boy genius if disney buy the rights to toonami * power kids * battle quest * battle spirits if disney buy the rights to adult swim * me and my family show * the hitler show ** my life is blood abc kids exchange student from the underworld magical starlight show sofia the menace if disney buy the rights to netfilx *pizza and the forces of evil upcoming new shows * Gravity Falls anime * Phineas and Ferb anime * Wander Over Yonder anime * ice age anime * mickey mouse anime * kid vs kat anime * kick buttowski anime * x men reboot * hello kitty anime * aladdin reboot * kim possible anime * randy cunningham 9th grade ninja anime * bendy and the ink machine anime * cuphead anime * suite life of zack and cody anime * Captain Tsubasa gx * nascar x * super robot monkey team hyperforce go anime *star vs the forces of evil anime *beyblade zx *Pucca anime *Pokemon gen 8 anime *new card captors * new digimon * new W.I.T.C.H. * nana seven of seven rainbow * Yin Yang Yo anime Programming blocks * disney xd * abc kids * adult swim * ''Toonami '' * toon disney Category:Browse Category:Jetix Live! Category:Jetix Wiki Category:Villains